


What if Sibyl System wouldn’t exist?

by metamorphcat



Category: Doraemon (Manga), Psycho-Pass
Genre: Crossover, Other, sibyl system, what if phone box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorphcat/pseuds/metamorphcat
Summary: "What if Sibyl System wouldn't exist?" Shougo wonders that and certain blue cat show up to help him with that question.





	

**What if Sibyl System wouldn’t exist?**

-       Sibyl System shouldn’t rule the society- he muttered. He was sitting or rather almost lying over the seat with his legs resting on the table, forming a bridge. In his face was a bored expression. But anybody could say it was a childish pouted.

-       You think so?- asked a weird and blue creature. It has a rounded cat form. Easily, he could recognize it.

-       What?- it was the only thing he could say in a disconcerted way.

-       Do you really think the Sibyl System shouldn’t rule the world?- asked again the blue cat. Meanwhile, Shougo was staring at him surprised, so he was slow to answer.

-       Yes, I do- He could said. Obviously it was a dream, wasn’t it? Then he realized he was really imaginative. More than he remembered of himself- It would be better if the System has never existed, in first place- said enjoying the situation.

-       Then!- he started with his acute voice- I have something that can help you, Shougo!

-       You know my name? - He asked confused. That is to say, the situation was ridiculous.

-       Of course! You and I are childhood friends!- Shougo snorted and broke in laughs.

-       Yeah, How could I forgot that?- he said still laughing about that weird situation.

-       Why are you laughing? - the cosmic cat asked.

-       Nothing in special, Doraemon. So what is that it can help me?- asked interested.

-       The ‘what if’ phone box!- announced in a proudly way.

-       Yes. How could I forget that phone box?- he went with the flow.

-       Remember Shougo, you just need to ask in the speaker ‘what if…?’ and tell it what is what you want to see.

-       Understood - he said anxious. He got closer to the phone box and opened the door. He looked around the room and then he got in with Doraemon. Then he just kept staring at the phone. He did know that the ‘disc’ phones had existed, but he had never seen one in real. The blue cat saw his expression and took the speaker:

-       What if Sibyl System doesn’t exist?- it was almost a charm or a spell. After a few seconds, the feline hanged the phone up and announced- It’s done!- Shougo went out  the box and observed ‘no- change’ in the room.

-       It’s not different.

-       We need to go out!- proffered the creature. Shougo took his cellphone and went out.

There wasn’t a big change with a naked eye, that is to say, even if the Sibyl System doesn’t exist, the technological advances were almost the same. So, he kept walking on the streets, and he could realize somethings, for example: People seemed more awake, before he could describe them like ‘be in the moon’. He kept walking, and then he stopped on a park. There he listened:

-       I have ‘no idea’ of what I’m gonna choose as my career- a girl discussed with his boyfriend (or at least that seemed)

-       Haven’t you thought anything yet?- asked the guy with her.

-       Well, I know what I don’t want to study- was her answer, while showing him a list.

-       That’s something at least. But you discarded all you are good at - he mocked her.

-       Shut up!- cried ashamed- There are people who doesn’t want to do the things they are good at!- she defended herself.

Shougo smiled and proceeded.

-       Do you want to go for a drink to Akihabara tonight?

-       To Akihabara? Isn’t there that guy the news mentioned before?

-       We’ll be fine! Don’t worry!- she insisted- We just need to keep our eyes open!

-       I suppose- was her doubtfully answer.

-       Akihabara?- Doraemon asked.

-       It seems a dangerous zone now- he said with a grin.

-       Want to see?- the cosmic cat asked. And with a sight full of resolution, Shougo convinced Doraemon. So the cat took out a pair of take-copters. They used them and go flying to Akihabara.

Once they were there, they started to walk. Then they could see a closured zone. The police was there looking for something or someone. Shougo couldn’t resist and go there. He saw there three men he knew: an old man with brown hair and a scar on his lip, a young man with black hair and a pair of glasses and standing next to them was Kougami Shinya. He snorted.

-       Even in this world you are a detective - Shougo wasn’t sure if he felt good or bad about it. In a way, it was a happy thing, because it mean Kougami was himself with or without the system. It seemed Kougami would never disappoint him in any world. In other hand, he didn’t like the sense of ‘justice’ Kougami owns.

-       There is no division between inspectors and executors.

-       Since the begining that job is not supposed to exist. So there’s no surprise in that.

-       He looked for Tsunemori Akane or the other detectives who were hunting him before. And just as he thought, they weren’t there. In the distance, there was the noise of a traffic accident. The crashed of the cars and the noise of people told him that. Immediately he could hear the police radios calling for an ambulance. For a second, his sight coincided with Kougami’s. The man nodded with his head as a greeting and Shougo nodded him back as answer. Then he could hear the sound of a siren. His eyes softened and mutter- This world is not bad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He opened his eyes drowsy and sighed.


End file.
